Difference Sealed
by Saturn-Lily
Summary: They called him a delusional. Maybe a great man turned murderer. A man, who was yet a boy, that took everything away. Lillian sets off determined to find the truth.Her mother, her family, everything has been a lie and about to break loose. AU, H/D, S/L.


Author Thoughts:

Not sure how I feel about this one. The idea has been something I have wanted to write for a while. I feel it's a bit out of my area, but we will see how it goes. This will take part in the future and past. There might be a lot of jumping around between timelines.

Main pairings include: S/L, H/D.

Genre includes: AU, Romance, Horror, Mystery, and Drama

Rated: M

Slash & Incest

You've been warned ='3

**Difference Sealed**

_Summary:_

_They called him a delusional. Maybe a great man turned murderer. A man, who was yet a boy, that took everything away. Lillian sets off determined to find the truth. What are the secrets that seem to keep building? Her mother, her family, everything has been a lie and about to break loose._

Chapter One, Part One: _Little Bottom Village, August 31st_

The hot cup warmed up her hands filling her nose with the delicate scent of lime and berries. Tea was one of her favourite things to drink. It soothed her soul on the stressful days of work, running after the children, and picking up the house. It calmed her heart when painful, happy, and unforgivable memories filled her mind. There was a brief hand on her shoulder causing her to turn, her wavy hair dropping over her right shoulder. Her husband stood there looking at her with a worried expression. She remembered when she stumbled into him at Scott-shire Wizardry Upscale. It had only been by chance that they were both studying very similar studies. Hermione engrossed in Magic Policies and Regulations with a minor in Muggle Communications. Viktor dreaming of his big break, while studying Muggle Communications. It had been awkward at first their first date. Hermione had never pictured herself with anyone aside from Ron. She wasn't even sure if this was right for her, but all the phone calls and letters from Ron told her maybe it was okay? Before she knew it she had grown completely in love with Viktor and found herself at the altar.

They had moved to a small village just on the outskirts of London. Their house slowly filled with two children while Hermione worked part time at the Ministry and Viktor playing Quiddich for the Chudley Cannons. Their two children Kiel and Hugo shortly came afterwards, both of course made their way to Hogwarts when they reached their eleventh year. Kiel too much of Hermione's pleasure found some good friends in Lillian Weasley, Rose Weasley, Albus Longbottom, and Lorca Scamander. Lysander Scamander and Yue Thomas had become Hugo's good friends. Her children were inseparable from their friends a bond Hermione hoped they would carry for the rest of their lives.

"Ronald will be here shortly," Viktor let out. "I must go now as well, training starts tonight. The long season will commence in a few months and everyone needs to get their brooms flying."

"I hope that Padma will be able to catch up with training," Hermione said walking with her husband towards the fireplace. "I heard that her accident was quite bad."

"Seems to be okay," Viktor said. "Coach doesn't have any worries and no knew players have been announced."

Hermione nodded and helped her husband carry his luggage into the fireplace. The days were growing longer and slower lately. Her eyes drifted towards the window centered in their small modern living room. Some rain drops spluttered against the glass, and the trees moved in the distance. She felt a hand run through her wavy locks.

"Everything will be okay," Viktor said. "There haven't been any attacks in a while, and the children will be safe at Hogwarts."

Hermione molded her head into Viktor's touch. Her left hand briefly ran over her enlarged tummy, some kicks making her wiggle a little. Viktor took his wife's head in his hands and looked into her brown orbs. He knew there was a lot more troubling her today. The rain picked up against the glass making some large rattling noises. Viktor slowly leaned in softly placing his lips over hers. The moment lasted for what seems like hours, but merely was a few seconds before Viktor pulled away. He drifted his hand over Hermione hand, feeling her tummy for a second.

"It won't be long before I'm home," Viktor commented. "All five of us will be cuddled together on the winter's night. We will celebrate little Jayden's birth together, I promise."

Hermione watched Viktor muttered some words from his lips before green smoke engulfed the fireplace. Nothing but some small ashes fell and the silence continued. Hermione rubbed her tummy some more. Jayden was due Christmas Eve. She couldn't wait to see him; it had been a long and tough pregnancy. She made her way upstairs and into the first door other left. The room was small, and carried mostly white décor. A baby crib, dresser, change table, accented the right side of the room while a rocker chair and chest rested against the far left wall. She sat down in the rocker and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she had drifted to sleep for when she heard the door slamming and chatters filling the stairway. Wet coats and boots could be heard amongst the noise before she decided to make her way down to greet her visitors.

"Mom," Hugo said looking up the stairs as Hermione walked down. "Lysander isn't able to come tonight. Lorca said he isn't feeling well and Aunt Luna thought it was best for him to stay in bed."

"That is probably for the best," Hermione said kissing Hugo's head. "You boys should go get some dry clothes on. Was the others with you?"

"Only Rose and Lorca," Kiel said. "I guess Mayberry got invited over to Andromeda's."

Hermione nodded letting her children run by her up the stairs. The door opened revealing a tall, slender man. Hermione smiled at him as he came in, his red hair soaked from the root to the tip. Ronald glanced up at her and strode over to her embracing her in his arms. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Hermione whispered. "How was the ride over here?"

"Alright," Ron said watching his daughter Rose and her friend Lorca come inside. "Bit bumpy but overall it was alright."

"Dad, that was horrible," Rose muttered dropping her trunk to the ground. "Seriously, you need to take more muggle lessons on driving."

"It was a scary ride Mr. Weasley," Lorca said her blond hair dropping behind her back as she moved to take her coat off. "Mother said the muggle cars are like roller coasters. I have only been on one roller coaster so far in my life until today."

Hermione chuckled as Ron face went red. "You girls should head upstairs and get changed. Don't want you catching a cold."

Rose pulled her trunk back up into standing position and followed Lorca up the stairs. Hermione then guided Ron into the kitchen for some tea.

"I hear you got another contract with Puddlemere United," Hermione said. "Viktor is really excited to be passing you this November."

"Yeah, I think it might be my last year," Ron said. "After last year and everything with the children, Astoria; I think it might be better to finally retire."

"How is Astoria doing?" Hermione asked.

Ron bit his lip. "As good as to be expected. The Healers say that she has improved a lot of the last two years and she might be well enough to come home. Mayberry doesn't want her to come home though. She is still upset about the whole ordeal. She doesn't even like going to visit; usually it's just Rose and I."

"It must be hard for her," Hermione said. "Never living with your Mother, and then suddenly having her come home."

"Rose is excited," Ron said. "She thinks that it will be great to her recovery."

"It probably will," Hermione said. "Do you think things will ever be the same for you two?"

"I'm not sure," Ron said. "I love her, she is everything to me; my beloved wife. I just worry things won't be able to be like before, the happiness we had. We are both so different now, grown a little apart regardless of our feelings. There is also the fact that some of her memories have been altered and forgotten."

Hermione touched Ron's hand. It hadn't been long since they broke up after their seventh year at Hogwarts that Ron had fallen in love with Astoria. They met through Quiddich, both playing on the same team. She had only been dating Viktor for a few months when Ron announced he was engaged and a wedding soon followed. It had hit her hard, she couldn't remember much aside from the crying she spent night and night in Harry's arms. She did love Viktor, and the family she had grown to have with him. However, Ronald was her first love. He was someone aside from Harry who was dearly important to her; someone she couldn't be without. Mayberry and Rose were born a few months before Kiel. The twin girls looked identical in every way but their eyes. Mayberry had her mother's hazel eyes, and Rose carried her father's blue eyes. Their curly hair rested just above their shoulders glowing red. The girls were very different from one another. Rose had been placed in Gryffindor, while Mayberry Syltherin. Their friends had been very different as well. Not that Hermione complained that Mayberry was friends with a Black. She was very happy that all their children had somehow found each other one way or another.

"Will Ginny be coming over today?" Ron asked. "I wanted to speak to her about the Malfoy Manor."

"Nope," Hermione said. "Tomorrow she will be dropping Lillian and Albus off. I think that she is trying to avoid everyone as much as possible. You know that its Neville's birthday tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," Ron sighed pulling his hand away from Hermione to rub his eyes. "Hope she'll be alright."

"I'm sure she will," Hermione said. "It's been nearly twelve years."

"Yeah," Ron said looking a bit distant. "I should get going."

Hermione walked Ron towards the door and watched him put on his wet coat. He turned to look at her before kissing her on her check. He then ran a hand over Hermione's tummy.

"Not much longer now eh," Ron commented.

"Nope," Hermione said. "Viktor wants to name him Harry, but I thought Jayden was better."

Ron paused before he spoke, "I think both will be really lovely Mione. I know we've buried the past so far deep within a void, but that doesn't mean you can't name your children after him. He would have loved that, you know that. They both would have been so happy,"

"Viktor said the deaths have been slowing down," Hermione finally let out. "I fear that by naming anything related to what happened would bring them closer to our gates. We have hid ourselves so well."

Ron watched as Hermione's eyes filled with tears. He quickly reached out and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face into her soft, wavy hair the familiar smell of parchment and ink filling his nose. He could feel Hermione's body shake against his as she continued to sob. Her warmth drifting through his body, how he missed being able to hold her so close to him.

"Mom, are you okay?" Kiel asked coming down the stairs.

Hermione peeled back from Ron reluctantly and turned to Kiel wiping her eyes. "Oh yes, just a little sentimental for a moment."

Hermione heard a soft whisper from Ron's mouth; a brief warm hand touched the small of her back before the door closed behind her. She sucked in a deep breath of air and gave a fake smile towards her eldest son, Kiel.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Hermione asked.

"No, not yet," Kiel replied. "I wanted to know if it's okay for us to go into the study. Rose wanted to look for some books; she thought she might be able to borrow…?"

"Sure," Hermione said. "She can borrow whatever she likes. I will start making something for super in a while."

"Thank you Aunt Mione," Rose said running down the stairs. "You're the best!"

Hermione laughed at her niece before continuing onto the kitchen. Rose skimmed over the shelves in the study looking for something interesting to read.

"Your Mom and Ron are quite close," Lorca spoke as she sat down on the couch.

"They have always been like that," Kiel said sitting down next to Lorca. "Hugo doesn't seem to notice as much as I do."

Rose pulled a book off the shelf and came over to her friends. "They dated before."

Kiel looked up at Rose. "I heard that, but I wasn't sure…?"

"I don't know the details," Rose said. "My mom once told my dad to run back to his High School sweetheart. I thought it was a bit weird for her to refer to Hogwarts as High School, but anything is possible with my mom."

"How is your mom doing?" Lorca asked. "I heard they are stepping up security at St. Mungos."

"She is doing really great," Rose said. "Dad even said that she might be able to come home. He is thinking we might start preparing after his last season. Mayberry is not happy though."

"Why are they stepping up security?" Kiel asked.

Rose hesitated. "There has been a lot more deaths going on. Haven't you heard? My dad talks about it all the time to us and mother. I am not sure the details as to who is doing it and why."

"My Dad said that is was slowing down?'' Kiel asked.

"They are, but they aren't too," Rose said. "There hasn't been anything like this since the late 90's and the battle of Hogwarts. My Dad said we will be fine at Hogwarts, but that's hard to believe considering that Voldemort took down the wards of Hogwarts once before. Who says another can't do that same?"

"They changed the spells protecting the castle though," Lorca said. "They are supposed to be stronger."

Rose looked over at Kiel, his light brown hair falling over his face softly. Kiel was one of the few people she knew whose parents refused to tell their children anything. That was of course if you didn't count her friends Lillian and Albus. Her father had always chosen to tell her and her sister everything he could possibly. It was strange to think that the brave parents from the past switched spots with the scared parents from the past.

"Your parents just want to protect you and Hugo," Rose said. "You have a new brother coming soon. I'm not surprised by your parents' actions."

"I know," Kiel said.

"Well," Rose said getting back up. "I don't think we should dwell too much on this topic. I'm going to go look for more books. Lillian mentioned your mom had a great book on beasts and suggested I read it for Magical Creatures."

Lorca rested her head against Kiel's shoulder. "Rose likes to read too much."

Kiel chuckled, "You'd think she was my Mom's child or something."

Lorca and Kiel continue to chat between themselves as Rose ran around the room pulling out various books. Rose stole some small glances towards her two friends who were very close on the couch. She bit her lip feeling a bit out of place and a tad bit jealous. Kiel was a Ravenclaw at school, but that didn't stop him from befriending Lorca a fellow Hufflepuff. She had always known Kiel since she was young. With their family relationships it wasn't hard to know who was who for them all. She had been placed in Gryffindor with Albus, and Lillian. The five of them had been good friends since first year. Her twin sister had somehow managed to find herself in Slytherin, befriending her own close friends Reye Zabini, and Scorpius Black. Rose looked towards the windows the dark, rainy sky still upon them. She wondered how her sister was doing tonight.

Chapter One, Part Two: _Godric's Hollow, August 31st_

Lillian Weasley brushed her blond hair a few more times before putting her comb down. She could hear some yelling coming from downstairs. Wondering what was going on she decided to make her way downstairs. When she entered the kitchen she found her Mother, Ginny standing on one side of the kitchen and her Uncle, Ron, standing on the other side. Both of them turned their heads towards her.

"What's going on?" Lillian asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said eyeing Ron.

"We were just discussing this year's term," Ron said. "I was wondering if your Mother would be interested in helping taking care of Astoria while I took up this season."

"Oh, Lillian muttered.

"I am thinking about going to stay with Hermione while you and your brother are at Hogwarts," Ginny said.

"Really?" Lillian asked. "She would love that."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Probably help her with some of the decorating of the baby's room."

"Well," Ron said awkwardly. "I need to run. Have a good year Lillian, make sure to tell Albus I said be good."

"Sure Uncle Ron," Lillian nodded as moved out of the room and house.

"Where is Albus?" Ginny asked.

"Upstairs I believe, I haven't seen him all night," Lillian said getting a glass of water from the fridge.

Ginny nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. Albus meanwhile moved himself away from the wall in the living room. He shook his head silently to himself before making his way upstairs. He knew his Mom always lied to them, but he didn't think it had been that much. He thought back to the conversation he overheard.

"_You need to leave here," Ron said. "It's not safe; they are closing in on this area. If they find you…"_

"_This is my home," Ginny said. "This has been my home since he left all of us. I am not just going to abandon it."_

"_You don't have a choice," Ron spoke. "You do realize that if you don't leave and they come here, you could die? What about Lillian and Albus then?"_

"_I can take care of myself Ronald," Ginny said. "I know how to use a wand after all."_

"_This isn't seventh grade anymore and the looming doom of Voldemort walking up on our gates," Ron said. "This is worse; these are the people that killed them, took away our friends."_

"_I'm not scared to die," Ginny simply said continuing to ignore her brother._

"_Ginny," Ron said annoyed._

"_This is my home, their home," Ginny said. "I will defend this house until the end."_

Albus sighed; he knew the threat was getting worse. He didn't tell anyone but he kept good correspondence with Rose concerning everything that was happening. He would even steal glances at the Prophet when he went to the store on his long walks. There was a group of dark men in their areas killing a lot of muggles and magic folk. He wondered if his Mom was really serious about not leaving. He hoped those words she spoke to Lillian were true. He didn't want to lose another parent.

Albus tossed and turned in his sleep glancing towards his alarm clock. He wondered if his sister and mom were sound asleep tonight as well. He rolled over just in time to hear a slight click of his door.

"Albie…" Lillian whispered. "Are you awake? I think Mom is crying… again."

"I'm awake," Albus said. "I can't sleep, thinking about dad."

Lillian walked over to her brother's bed in her short gown. She sat down on the edge of his bed and didn't say anything.

"Do you remember him?" Albus asked.

"Bits and pieces," Lillian replied. "A lot of it is blurry too."

Albus sat up and looked over his sister's appearance. He had always wondered how she ended up with blond hair and him brown. It always seemed odd to him that their parents had brown and red hair; but here she was blond and all. Her eyes were different as well Albus noted; dark grey. He didn't think other thought much about it but it bothered him. He looked a lot like their dad, except he had his mother's eyes, hazel. He even had a Weasley trait of freckles lining his nose and checks.

"I think mom might be lying about going to Aunt Hermione's," Albus said.

"I don't think she would lie about that Albie," Lillian said back.

"Maybe we should go see her?" Albus suggested more than asked.

Lillian stood up in agreement holding out her hand towards her younger brother. Albus took it as he stood up then the two of them slowly walked down the hallway towards the master bedroom. Lillian pushed the door open quietly and peeked inside. She could see their mom curled on her big bed holding a pillow. She did this a lot Lillian noted. They two of them made their way over to her.

"You guys should be sleeping," Ginny said wiping her eyes.

"We couldn't, "Albus said climbing onto the right side of their Mom's bed.

Ginny rolled over so she was directly in the center of the bed. She opened her arms for her children as they climbed over to her. The three of them curled up in silence on the bed. They could hear the tree branches rubbing up against the house outside. It was more windy than normal tonight. They did this often, cuddling together in one bed. Sometimes they would all cry together, or laugh together.

"We want you to go stay with Aunt Mione," Lillian said. "Albus said you were lying tonight."

"Albus…" Ginny said eyeing her son.

"I overheard you and Uncle Ron," Albus said. "I think he's right."

"It's just a lot to leave behind," Ginny said.

"We know," Lillian said. "We would rather have you then the memories Mom."

"Please go," Albus said blinking back some tears.

Ginny ran her left hand through Albus' hair and kissed his forehead. She sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to her children. "I'll think about it some more."

"Okay," Lillian said. "I wish we could come with you tomorrow, to see Dad."

"Me two," Ginny said. "But there are lots of times that we can all go together. We will make a date another day for visiting."

"Do you think he misses being with us?" Albus asked.

"I'm sure he does," Ginny said. "I'm sure he watches us every day; wishing he could be here holding us too."

"We love you Mom," Lillian said.

"I love you both too," Ginny replied back. "Let's try and get some sleep."

The sounds of her children sleeping slowly brought Ginny to a deep slumber. Some noises could be heard off in the distance and the wind continued to pick up outside. Many people might have found it strange that a Mother would still have her two older children sleep in her bed with her. Ginny however, only knew that this was how it was for them. There wouldn't be many more nights were they would all be together in silence. This was their last year and afterwards Lillian and Albus would eventually move on into their own lives, and hopefully families.

Chapter One, Part Three:_ Grimmauld Place, September 1st_

Mayberry was busy stuffing her things into her trunk when Scorpius came walking in. She gave him a quick glance before continuing to stuff her trunk. It didn't take long for their other friend Reye to enter the room.

"I'm so excited," Reye exclaimed. "Last year guys, what do you think will happen to all of us?"

"Well, what do you mean first off?" Mayberry asked.

"I mean… our friendship firstly, and secondly did you guys make up your minds regarding career paths?" Reye asked. "I know we haven't had much to talk about this yet."

"We'll be friends forever Reye," Scorpius said. "Don't forget that."

Mayberry clicked her trunk closed and sat in top of it. "I might become a Healer… things with Mom have really got me thinking a lot lately."

"I thought you hated her?" Scorpius asked.

"I do," Mayberry said. "I only do because I just don't understand; maybe with learning about the mind through a Healer position might help me."

"I want to become a teacher," Reye cut in. "I was thinking Herbology."

"Ugh… I hate plants," Scorpius said. "I was thinking about going into the Ministry."

"Figures," Reye and Mayberry said together and then laughed.

Scorpius shrugged. "Teddy seems to like it a lot."

"He's an Auror though," Mayberry said. "There's a difference between being behind a desk and being out fighting other wizards. That reminds me, how is he doing with all the attacks?"

"Seems to be doing okay," Scorpius said. "Dromeda is worried though, thinks he might not come home one night."

"Well I'm not surprised with that," Mayberry glanced towards the door. "She is sending us by portkey isn't she?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said. "We will be landing close by the station; it'll just be a short walk to get to the train."

"Maybe we should head downstairs?" Reye suggested.

The three of them agreed and pulled their trunks out of the room. The walked down the cold hallways and stairs of Grimmauld Place. The home had been left To Andromeda years ago and still remained the same. Andromeda never bothered decorating or trying to brighten up the old home. The three of them eventually found themselves in the kitchen watching Andromeda fiddle with an odd object.

"Making the portkey," Andromeda mumbled. "You should put your trunks away."

Scorpius nodded ad vanished all three of their trunks into his pocket. After Andromeda set the portkey she handed it to the young teenagers.

"Please go straight to the train," Andromeda said. "No horsing around."

"We will," Mayberry said. "I'll make sure they listen."

"I'll see you I a few months Dromeda," Scorpius said hugging his Godmother.

Scorpius then turned back to his friends. He held out the piece of metal towards them. Reye heaved a deep sigh placing his hand amongst his friends. They slowly felt the ground drift away from their feet as the air began spinning around them.

Author Footnotes:

Not sure when the next chapter will be up. I am currently also re-writing two other stories aside from this one. Also, will be updating my stories on as well so it will take some time.

Wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter, but after revising and rewriting it a few times… I thought it was best to leave it be.

Sorry beforehand if my grammar is not very good. I haven't been writing in a really long time so it may take some time for it to actually adjust. Social media has definitely fried my brain.

Furthermore, sorry I am not following certain couples. I want to bring about more characters throughout my story and more depth and found that the original pairings were too restricting.

Please feel free to leave your thoughts.

I don't bite.


End file.
